


Hetalia

by kuha



Category: IRL - Fandom, suomen conittajat kai
Genre: Other, hetalia on se shipnimi, kirjotin tän alle minuutissa
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuha/pseuds/kuha
Summary: Anime ja Oliver ficcei uwu





	Hetalia

Anime istui vessanpöntöllä ja Oliver suihkun lattialla  
"No, tykkääksä musikaaleista?" Oliver kysyi  
"Älä anna sen puhua musikaaleista!" Liisa huusi toisesta huoneesta  
Anime ja Oliver purskahtivat nauruun  
"Tykkään" Anime sitten vastasi Oliverin kysymykseen.


End file.
